Satan's only daughter
by vamptigergal
Summary: Miu is Satan's only daughter, with her being the only one that can bear a child to truely take the throne. Her father sends her to trap his youngest son. Rin learns his real father Satan has a plan for him, will he fall into the trap or will his twin end up taking the bait. Not the best summary, also might change the rating to M. Dont know, please read?
1. Long, lost sister?

Yep, new story. This one might be strange compared to my other ones, but I hope it's still good. Please review and tell me what you think, I really love reading them since they help a lot.

Oh and if you're new here, I'm Maria! It's a pleasure to have you reading this, please enjoy.

*bows and waves you on to the story*

* * *

"Onii-san, Nii-kun, What do you think?" a teenage woman with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes sang, spinning around letting her short gray skirt flutter against her tan legs reliving she very short black shorts.

The older of the two males, Mephisto, sitting before the young women, nodded "You look beautiful Miu-chan. Doesn't she, Amaimon?"

The other male just nodding while looking out the window till the women took his lollipop from his mouth and popped it into her own, growling "Miu-chan, give me back my cherry lollipop!"

"NEVER! Nii-kun, you never play with me." Miu whined, dancing away from the green haired male, "Why do you only play with our youngest brother, now! I wanna play too"

"Miu-chan…" Mephisto called as the door opened and the twins enter with Miu spinning and landing right in front of them on her bottom.

"You needed us Mephisto?" the brunette with glasses asked, not noticing the teen that fell in front of him.

Mephisto still looking where Miu landed answered "Yes, a dear friend wanted to meet you, Rin. You should feel honored, she doesn't wish to meet many people ever."

Rin slouching grumbles "Oh? Why couldn't they just come to our room like you did?"

"Ah, well…She is very finicky about where she meets people." Mephisto sighs as twins both trip over Miu, "It's just the way she was raised."

"Nii-kun!" Miu whined, lunching herself at Amaimon, "They hurt me, Onii-san!"

Amaimon grabbing his lollipop and wrapping an arm around her as Mephisto falls over laughing. From the ground Rin and Yukio looking at each other than at the teen before them, Yukio clearing his throat to get the rest of the room's attention "Ummm…is this her, Mephisto?"

Amaimon detaching the girl from his arms, replies "Yep. This is our sister Miu-Tsubasa, Rin."

Miu eyes narrowing and huffing back to Amaimon "Nii-kun… No one dares call me that. Father only uses my full name. Names have power, remember that well Amaimon the Earth King"

Amaimon shivering and trying to escape the girl's death glares.

"Father?" Rin whispers to his twin, both confused at the girls words.

Miu turning to the twins on the ground, lets out a squeal of joy, "You two must be Rin and Yukio! Mephisto you didn't tell me they were so cute! Which one of you has the blue flame? Wait don't tell me….It's Rin that has it, that I remember from Father…Now which of these cuties is Rin…. Shiro said he's have a sword with him…."

Yukio coughing again says pointing to first himself then Rin "I'm Yukio and this is Rin."

Huffing Miu walks over to stand before Rin, looking him over quickly "Your Rin. I can see why Father wants you so bad. You'll be perfect."

"Huh? Father?" Rin yells, frustration clear on his face, "Father Fujimoto died protecting me!"

Miu giggling, brings her hand up to her mouth and lets her fangs break the skin before pushing Rin back with the blood, "Yes, our father Rin-kun. You do know who he is, don't you?"

"Yes, That means…" Rin blushing, stutters eyes fluttering over her short gray skirt, white tank top with a True Cross man's jacket on and her black flats, tries to step towards her but can't move "Your my sister?"

"Hai seems you're not as stupid as Onii-san said you were. You figured out that we're siblings at least." Miu purrs, flipping her hair over her shoulder letting the silver underneath show, "Now that must make you Yukio…."

Yukio gulping and backing away as Mephisto speaks "Yes, Yukio is our youngest Exorcist ever. He is a genius in many things, Miu-chan. That does seem to make little Rin stupid in comparison."

Miu taking a step towards Yukio to get a better look at his eyes behind his thick glasses; bats her eye-lashes and begs "Ne, Yukio-kun can you take those pesky glasses off. Please."

Yukio gulping before taking his glasses off, Miu giggling as she stairs into his eyes, lust filling her eyes before turning back to Rin with a frown on her face and a clear dislike of him lacking the same glasses as his twin. Yukio quickly replacing his glasses watches Miu move to stand before Rin again. Rin growling as Miu tugs his tie off and slides his jacket from his shoulders. The three other males all blush at her boldness and quickly avert their eyes, the two older brothers knowing her reasoning while the youngest only seeing a couple acting romantic..

Miu whines draw their eyes back to her "Why couldn't it be the one with glasses… he's much cuter…"

"Miu-chan?" Rin whispers husky making Miu smile at the use of –chan after her name.

"Hai, Rin-kun?" Miu purrs wrapping her arms around Rin's neck causing him to blush.

Rin yelling "What did you do to me!"

"Oh…" Miu giggling, stepping back and snapping her fingers to let the spell fail, "That's a trick Onii-san taught me to control Nii-kun but it works on all of us, Right Onii-san. It would even works on me, Rin-kun."

Miu again biting her hand and flinging the blood on the older males, Rin slowly moving to stand beside her, Yukio stunted as neither demon can move to stop her. Miu skipping to Mephisto's side and humming a tune that the twins know from their childhood, Mephisto sighing "Yes as you can see this works wonders on us. Now Miu-chan please let us go or else we can't go out to eat. That is why you wanted our youngest brother right, to tell him what Father wants."

"Oh…Hai!" Miu sings, snapping her fingers again to release the spell.

Rin perking up, "Go out? Like for real food at a restaurant?"

Amaimon laughing before picking up Rin, replies "Yes real food. We can't eat what Miu cooks, it'd kill even us demons."

"HEY! ONII-SAN, NII-KUN IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!" Miu cries, throwing herself against Mephisto who moves causing Miu to land against Rin on Amaimon's shoulder.

Mephisto laughing at his younger siblings tangled on the ground turns to Yukio "Sorry about Miu-chan. It will be hard for her to adjust to living here in Assiah after living in Gehenna her whole life…and the fact that here she will always be mentally younger then she appears… I don't know what we can do though."

"Onii-san…" Miu whimpered getting up from under Amaimon, "What's wrong, Onii-san you look sad…" moving to look up at Mephisto with adoring puppy-dog eyes.

Yukio noticing how childlike Miu was acting, thinking it was just because of seeing her older brother, sighs along with Mephisto. Mephisto smiling and hugging Miu, who squeals with joy. Speaking out from the ground, Amaimon asks "Can we get some help, big brother? Rin is a lot heavier than he looks."

Mephisto letting Miu go to help up the two still on the ground. Rin looking Miu over noticing her body is that of a woman asks "How old are you, Miu-chan?"

Miu scratching her temple answers, "I don't know. Gehenna doesn't really have years in ways of counting. Time just moves. Onii-san, how old am I?"

"I said in demonic years your 16 but in human years she's physically 19 but mentally maybe 10, Miu-chan." Mephisto answers, dusting Rin's back off, "Now let's go eat."

Rin drooling at the mention of food follows Mephisto out with Amaimon right away leaving Yukio with Miu. Miu grabbing Yukio's hand and drags him out with her.

"Ne, Yu-kun is Rin-kun a good brother?" Miu asks, eyes cast down as they reach the bright pink limo noting wanting to see Rin.

Yukio shocked at the question and her sudden change to a more serious demeanor answers "Yeah, I guess so. I mean his Satan's son like Mephisto and Amaimon but only Rin has the blue flame….I guess you're one of Satan's children too, huh Miu-chan."

Miu's eyes turning from the bright blue to a pale silver, falls at the mention of Satan. Rin seeing Miu's fall quickly rushes to capture before she hits the ground. Caring her bridle style to the car, Rin smiles as Miu cuddles close to him even unconscious as he sits with her in the car, Yukio in shock sits across from Rin as the car begins to move.

Arriving at a restaurant, Miu blinks away and jumps away from Rin screaming "Who are you?! Onii-san, Nii-kun, save me!"

Amaimon laughing and holding Miu's shaking body close, explains "Her memories aren't the best."

Mephisto nodding, adds "Saddly the mention of Father's name will do that to her. Miu-chan, don't you remember having to tell Rin something."

Miu thinking as she nuzzles closer to Amaimon, nods when she remembers meeting the twins, "Sorry I forgot you two….Please never mention Father's name again…"

Yukio sighing, "No, Miu-chan I'm sorry. I promise to be more careful next time."

Rin jumping out of the car to escape Miu's panic, missed the explanation or her sudden loss of consciousness and yelling. Standing beside the car as the rest of the small group gets out, Rin yelps when Miu grabs his hand. Yukio frowning at the attention Rin receives from Miu, beings to follow Mephisto to the back of the restaurant to a privet room. Miu pulling Rin into the booth with her as Mephisto and Amaimon take the other side, leaving just enough room for Yukio to slide in next to Rin.

Mephisto smiling as Amaimon begins snacking on another sweet. Miu ignoring her older brothers, turns to Rin "Rin-kun…."

Rin looking up from his menu with a "huh" sound.

"Rin-kun…." Miu whines trying to get the youngest Satan son to look at her fully, Rin giving up at looking at his menu in peace and turns to her as she continues "Father wants you to take over."

"WHAT!" all the males yell, eyes glued on Miu as she takes a small sip from Rin's soda.

"Hai, Father wants Rin to take over," Miu repeats, "Why else would he let me out of our castle in Gehenna? Remember Onii-san, Nii-kun. He wants Rin to take over and for me to be his wife. Now can we go play Nii-kun?"

Amaimon letting the sweet fall from his mouth shrikes "No, you can't just say something like that expect us to be normal Miu-chan! How can you be calm!"

"But Onii-san said once Rin-kun learned what Father wants for us, I could go play and you promised the last time you visited you would play with me!" Miu snapped, pouting till Rin wraps an arm around her waist, "Ne…Rin-kun why are you holding me?"

"Umm….I don't know…" Rin replied letting Miu go only to bump his knee against hers.

"Yu-kun!" Miu cries crawling over Rin's legs and attaching herself to Yukio's arm, "You said Rin-kun was a nice brother…But he keep touching me…."

Yukio laughs and hugs Miu, "He is a good big brother, Miu-chan. Is it bad he hugs or touches you like this?"

Rin glaring at his twin as Miu cuddles close to him. Mephisto noticing the twin's attraction to her, lets out a long laugh. Amaimon joining in on the laughter gets the three teen's attention. Miu tilting her head to the side in a way that causes the older demons to awww at her. Yukio smiling as she leans against him again, only making Rin growl.

"Now you two, relax. This is Miu-chan's charm, the main reason Father never let her leave his sights." Mephisto explained, watching Miu turn to Rin and attach to his arm instead of Yukio's, "Miu, I think its okay to show them."

"Okay, Onii-san." Miu whispered ducking under the table and reappearing next to the table, "Rin-kun, you know how you and Onii-san and Nii-kun all have tails. That with your pointed ears, the fact we all have blue eyes and pointed teeth, is the sign that your demons…." Rin nodding as Miu takes off the jacket, "I don't have the tail or pointed ears….I have wings…"

Letting the jacket fall, she unfurls her wings. The wings extend five feet out and appear to be leathery feather in deep silver that darkens to red at the tips.

* * *

I know it's a lot shorter then my other stories but please review and tell me what you think. also please inform me of any spelling/grammar mistakes... I'm not the best speller in the world and need to get better. Thanks for read


	2. Gehenna's hierarchy?

Thanks to my new friend, YuiKudo, for beta-reading this!

Now on to the story, *waves you on* Please enjoy.

* * *

Yukio standing by the bored, writing out his lesion for the day while trying to ignore Miu. Miu humming as she kicks her feet from the top of Yukio's desk, her wings spread out partly behind her. Yukio sighing and moving to stand behind his desk watches Miu lay back with her head hanging over the side and looking up at him.

"Ne, Yu-kun can I borrow your glasses?" Miu asked, looking playful with smoothing out her silver dress on her thighs.

Yukio slightly blushing at the sight of her hanging off his desk, tries to calmly hand over his glasses "Hai, Miu-chan! But umm… Why may I ask?"

Miu giggling as she puts the glasses on, "Je ne sais pas, semble être une idée amusante?"

"Wha?" Yukio asks, snatching his glasses back, "Can you repeat that?"

"I said, I don't know it seemed like a fun idea, Yu-kun" Miu pouts, "Nii-kun won't play with me, nor Onii-san! Classes have Rin-kun busy all day! You're the only one that'll play with me now."

Yukio blushing again as Rin walks into the room, eyeing Miu still lying on the table. Rin glaring as Miu jumps up and tackles Rin to a desk.

"What was going on?" Rin growls, wrapping Miu in a quick hug, "Yukio.."

"Oh…ummm…Nothing Nii-san! We were just talking…." Yukio says, smiling at his twin while Miu sits back on his desk.

Rin shaking his head, asking "Then why was Miu laying upside down looking at you while you were blushing?"

"I had his glasses, Rin-kun." Miu hums, picking up a piece of paper, "A pop quiz, Yu-kun? Is that fair?"

Yukio snatching the paper from Miu's hand as Rin rushes over "Yes Miu-chan, as the teacher I feel they are ready for this test."

"Yukio, you said we wouldn't have a test for the next week!" Rin shouts, trying to snatch the paper from his younger twin.

Miu giggling and jumping away from the squabbling twins, hearing the door open she clings to Rin, whispering "My wings, Rin-kun…."

Rin and Yukio nodding as Yukio strips his exorcist jacket off and wrap it tightly around her body. Rin also striping his tie off and tying it around the neck of the jacket, "There, you look cool, Miu-chan."

"Ne, there's my cute little sister." Amaimon whistles, "I was looking for you, big brother wants you to teach Rin about Gehenna's hierarchy."

"Okay, Nii-kun." Miu sings turning in a circle to show off the makeshift outfit, "Ne, Nii-kun how do I look?"

Amaimon sucking on a lollipop looks her over "Why are you in an exorcist jacket, Miu-chan?"

"We thought you were another student," Yukio explains, straightening his desk.

Rin sighing then yelling in confusion "Wait, Gehenna has a hierarchy?!"

"Hai!" Amaimon mumbles through his lollipop, "Miu knows it well."

"Sí, el Padre se aseguró de que sabía todo acerca de la Gehenna. Así que te Rin-kun podría enseñar, para que pueda hacerse cargo sin ser un idiota." Miu says, skipping over to Amaimon to steal his lollipop only to have him hand an extra one over.

Rin and Yukio both shocked forcing Amaimon translate, "she said 'Yep, Father made sure I knew everything about Gehenna. So I could teach you Rin-kun, so you can take over without being an idiot.' You two need to learn more languages."

"Miu-chan, how many languages do you know?" Yukio asks, calmly looking at the girl sucking on a lollipop.

Miu looking up at the ceiling, humming "I think 53, but I'm only fluent in about 25 of them perfectly. The rest I'm okay but my sentences are weak. Why Yu-kun?"

Rin's and Yukio's mouths drop open, stammering "53 languages! How?!"

Miu scratching her ear, shyly replies while looking down, her hair falling over her face "Nii-kun and Onii-san taught me whenever they came to visit me. It was the best time!"

Amaimon ignoring the conversation coughs "Yep. Miu-chan, big brother says if you teach Rin we can all go out to that karaoke bar tonight."

"Really!" Miu yells, jumping and hugging Amaimon, who just laughs and twirls with her.

Yukio recovering from the shock, "Who would all go?"

"Big brother, Miu-chan," Amaimon lists, counting on his fingers "Me and you two."

"Ne, Rin-kun and Yu-kun will come too?" Miu squeals like a small child on Christmas, "Onii-san will let them?"

"Oiy! We are standing right here; stop talking about us like we aren't!" Rin yells, scowling at Amaimon and Miu.

Amaimon pulling out another lollipop before leaving, calling over his shoulder "Hai, Miu-chan. Take care."

With Amaimon gone, the twins glance at Miu who was sitting in Rin's spot. Yukio sighing, "Miu-chan, what are you going to do? I have a class coming in 10 minutes."

"Ne, I don't know…." Miu spoke, her eyes lighting up Mischievously, "I'll go shopping! Onii-san's choice of clothing doesn't fit me! I have no way to hide my wings!"

Rin nodding, "I'll join you!"

Rin starting to walk over to Miu only to get grabbed by his tail by Yukio, "Rin, did you forget you're in my class! I can't just let you go off just because you want to!"

"But Yukio, you can't let Miu-chan go alone. What if something happens to her?" Rin pleas.

Miu laughing, "I can fight. I don't need someone to hold my hand. And you heard Nii-kun, I'll be back to teach you Rin-kun."

"Miu-chan…" Yukio blushing, "You…you are a mystery…."

Miu giggling and skipping over to the boys, kissing each of their cheeks as Shima throws open the door. Shima asking "Whoa! Who are you?"

"Nya?" Miu purrs, passing the pink haired boy, "Ne, Rin-kun I'll be back after Yu-kun's class for you!"

"O-okay! See you then!" Rin calls after her while taking his seat.

Shima now really curious with wonder of who that girl was, asks again "Who is that!"

"An old friend of ours from middle school." Yukio coldly replies as Rin glares at Shima, "She lived down the road from us when we lived at the monastery."

"Wow, she's really pretty." Shima mutters as Ryuji and Konekomaru walk in.

Ryuji looking around, "Who?"

"The girl that was just in here. She was wearing Okumura-sensei's jacket." Shima explains "And Rin's tie now that I think about. She even kissed them both!"

"What?!" Ryuji and Konekomaru exclaims together, "A girl kissed them!"

Rin laying his head down, mutters "Yeah, we're good friends with Mi…" Yukio throwing his book and hitting Rin, "Oiy! Yukio what was that for!"

"Rin, it would be wise not to talk about this anymore. She said she will be back after my class, so you better not fall asleep or I'll keep you after!" Yukio yelled as Shiemi and Izumo enter the classroom, "Now that everyone is here I'll begin."

Miu wondering around the mall till a small shop catches her eye. Walking towards the shop, Miu spots an outfit that she ends up getting with three others. Noticing the time, she pulls out the key and returns to the Cram School. Finding a bathroom, Miu quickly changes into her first outfit. Walking out in cut up leggings with a black lace skirt over them, a tight blood red tank-top covering her new lace blue bra with a beautiful white jacket to cover her wings, she heads to Yukio's classroom where he is still teaching.

"Ne Yu-kun, I'm here to get Rin-kun." Miu sings, popping her head in, "You don't mind that I'm back early…"

"Not at all." Yukio coolly replies, a bright smile lighting his face up till Miu steps in.

Everyone noticing her rocker outfit, except Rin since he fell asleep, gasps. Miu fixing her hair into high pigtails asks "Is it not good?"

Ryuji's eyes bugging out "We…We can see your bra miss…"

"Huh?" Miu says, looking down and laughing "Oh yeah! They didn't really have my size in the sport, so I had to go with this kind but it's okay. Rin-kun wakey-wakey, time for you lesson with me."

Rin slowly waking to Miu putting his tie on over her tank-top. Blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, yells "What do you think you're wearing! Everyone close your eyes or better yet put Yukio's jacket back on!"

"No, now let's go! I won't let you take away my one chance to go to the bar with Onii-san and Nii-kun!" Miu screams, stomping to Rin and dragging him out by his left ear.

Miu dragging Rin to an empty classroom takes a student seat and waves him to the one next to her. Rin smiling and taking the seat looks her outfit over again "You know now that I'm looking you over again, I like the outfit."

"Ah, thank you Rin-kun." Miu hums, "Onii-san hates when I wore shorts back home, always going on about how a princess mustn't look bad or something like that."

Rin laughing at the thought, "well you shouldn't look bad, Miu-chan. Not that you do right now! You look great...really great. I think you should dress like that more."

"Arigatō Rin-kun!" Miu mumbles, "We should start on your lesson before it gets too late."

Rin nodding as Miu looks around. Miu looking for an easy way to explain the complex order that was Gehenna's hierarchy to Rin. Deciding on the plain method, Miu blushes and leans closer to Rin, who can partly look down her shirt and blushes too.

"Ummm...Miu-chan, I see in your bra." Rin stutters, "Can you lean back?"

"Nope," Miu answers before sliding onto his lap.

Rin now fighting himself not to do something he could possibly get killed over later freezes as Miu grabs his sword from his back, "Give that back!"

"Throw it." Miu asks, now sitting back in her own chair and holding the sword to Rin, "Trust me Rin-kun, throw it hard."

Blushing, Rin takes the sword and throws it out the window. Miu smiling, closing her eyes and laying her forehead to Rin's. Rin jumping at the sudden change in Miu, sighs and smiles back at her. The sword reappearing on the desk beside them causing Rin to jump.

"How?" Rin yells, picking up his weapon, "Miu-chan, when...what?"

Miu giggling grabs Rin's hand, "Ne that's what we can do. Now set it down and let's start. Tell me what you know about the order in Gehenna."

"Ummm...nothing..." Rin stammers, "That's the whole point of these lessons I thought."

Miu sighing, "Hai, okay let's start at the top then. Father is the king, making Onii-san, Nii-kun, and you all princes."

Rin nodding, "Right and you are a princess."

"Correct!" Miu answers "But Nii-kun is the earth king and Onii-san can't take the throne for a difficult reason. We have other brothers but for one reason or another Father won't let them take the throne either. So that leaves you, Rin-kun."

Rin paling at the thought "So Sat...The king wants me to rule? Why?"

"Well...ummm...I don't really know, Rin-kun. Father may think you'll be the one to lead the demons into the new era?" Miu says not really convincing herself at the idea, "Father never showed me much. Though I do know he wants demons to live here in Assiah"

"Really? I thought you were his precious daughter." Rin spoke, holding her hands tightly in his, "You always speak so highly of him and all."

Miu tilting her head to the side "Did I? Father never came to see me, ever. Actually no one did really after my mom died."

"But Mephisto and Amaimon..." Rin started but Miu cut him off "Nhmm. They only came twice my whole life."

Rin looking at the ground, now understanding the clinging to them, her innocent attitude and the way she seemed childlike always, "You were truly alone..."

"Hai." Miu whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "it's that way for a lot of demon children, and we're just too dangerous to be about. We have to be locked away and chained to walls."

"NO!" Rin yells, pulling her against his chest, "You're not some dangerous monster that will kill, Miu! You're too filled with light to be some demonic monster! How dare Satan do that! I'll kill him for sure now" noticing Miu is unconscious again "damnit! Miu-chan?"

"Rin-kun...Rin-kun is nice, Father." Miu mutters still in that trance like state, "he really cares...he won't let him kill me... I won't let it happen..." falling asleep against Rin who helps lay her down so he can call Yukio.

* * *

Please leave your reviews on what you like or even don't like, thanks!


	3. Illness and truths

yay new chapter! Big thanks to YuiKudo for betareading this. and to all of you.

* * *

Yukio arriving in the classroom twenty minutes later finds Miu asleep with her head in Rin's lap, "what happened, Rin?"

"I messed up and said Sat...That name, she fell into this state and hasn't woken up yet." Rin explains quietly, "I think she'll remember us this time at least."

Yukio nodding before kneeling next to Miu's sleeping form to examining her, noticing her steady breathing and fluttering eyelids "Okay Rin, get to class. I'll take her to the infirmary, you can't miss gym again."

"Aww shit, thanks Yukio!" Rin yells running out of the classroom and towards the bathroom to change.

Yukio gently picking up Miu from the floor, Miu slowly blinking asks "What happened? Where's Rin?"

Yukio startled by her wakened state, quickly replies "Rin went off to his next class. How are you feeling Miu-chan?"

"Like a ton of coal tarts tried nesting in my mouth, Yu-kun." Miu answered as Yukio set her down on her feet.

"Do you need water?" Yukio asking, keeping his arms slightly around her, "I can go get you some as we go to the infirmary."

Miu shaking her head and stumbling away from Yukio, clutching her arms in a tight self-hug, yelling "NO! NO INFERMERYS PLEASE YUKIO!"

Yukio taken back at this sudden change in personality he just nodded in agreement "At least let me call Mephisto to inform him about your faint again. It can't be healthy for it to happen so much."

"He can't do anything to stop it...no one can actually." Miu whispers as she sits on the floor in a corner.

Yukio moving to sit beside her "What do you mean? Do you know what's causing it, Miu-chan? I can help; I'm studying to be a doctor after all."

Miu nodding yes as she leans onto Yukio's shoulder. Yukio smiling at her and wraps an arm around her. Miu now smiling begins to drift off.

Rin returning two hours later, finds both Yukio and Miu fast asleep, calling the rest of the class to tell them where he is since they were looking for Yukio.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi yells as she enters the room waking Yukio and Miu, "We were worried about you, you never showed up for class!"

"Ah, yes. Sorry Shiemi-san, I guess I feel asleep. I didn't sleep much last night." Yukio answered a faint blush on his cheeks as he helps Miu up.

Miu still half asleep nearly falls but is caught by Shima who practically faints from her falling on him. Rin growling lowly and pulling Miu into his own arms, Miu noticing the group of people now in the room begins to cling to Rin. Shima noticing Miu's strange behavior asks "What's wrong?"

"I don't like groups." Miu mutters against Rin's shoulder.

Rin being the only one to hear her lets out a small chuckle, "Can everyone step back?"

Everyone but Yukio confusingly complies with Rin's request, Yukio stepping up beside his twin to ask Miu if she was okay. Miu nodding but still not looking up from her clinging position to Rin, who smiled and ran his hand threw her hair.

Bon watching them, tries to step closer with Shiemi. Yukio noticing them says "Can you please give us space. Crowds have always scarier her."

"Yu-kun..." Miu groans while glaring at him from her half buried spot on Rin's chest, "It's not nice to lie. You've only just meet me!"

Rin laughing "See Yukio, wasn't smart to lie. I could have spoken before without getting hit."

Izumo raising her eyebrows at the twins and new girl between them, asks "Then who are you?"

Miu looking over at Izumo, answers "Michiru Fujimo but everyone calls me Miu."

"Miu-chan" Shima sings trying to step closer, since he was the closest other than the twins, "are you dating anyone?"

Miu still leaning onto Rin, looks confused. Konekomaru sees the slight confusion, pulls Shima back "he flirts with every girl."

Bon understand now slaps the back of Shima's head causing the pink haired monk to yelp in pain. Miu laughing at Shima's pain, steps a bit from Rin to actually look at the five new people in the room. Noticing that Miu seemed to relax, Rin smiles and points at each person while introducing then, starting with Bon "This guy is Ryuji Suguro aka Bon, he may look mean Miu-chan but he won't hurt you." Bon nodding and giving the girl a soft smile as Rin points to Konekomaru "This is one of Bon's only two friends, Miwa Konekomaru he loves cats and is super shy." Konekomaru smiled softly while Miu grinned and tackled him in a hug.

"You love cats!" Miu gushed while hugging the shy monk, "My mom used to tell me stories of cats! My favorite is Kuro the great cat sidhe of the north."

Konekomaru laughs, "Kuro is Rin's familiar now actually, but I love cats. I can lend you a couple books on cat care if you'd like?"

Miu nodded firuosly as she let the short monk go. Rin coughing to get their attentions again and pointing to Shima, "yes so this Renzo Shima, like we said he likes girls." Shima blushing slightly nods before Rin turns to Izumo, "this is Izumo Kamiki, and she's an icy bitch at times but a good person underneath. No one here has seen it ever though; we just think it's true." Izumo glaring at Rin as he continues, " lastly is Shiemi Moriyama, she's a sweetheart to everyone and loves to garden."

Shiemi smiling softly as Miu takes her hands to ask "Can we be friends Shiemi-san?"

Shiemi taken back only nods and throws her tiny frame into a huge hug for Miu "Miu-chan that would be the best!"

Miu smiling and hugging Shiemi back, Yukio and Rin nodding as a phone started playing a dark circus theme. Miu smiling and pulling out the ringing phone, "Hello Onii-san, do you need me? What…Fine Onii-san, but you better make it up to me!" Miu pouting and glaring at her phone, "Rin-kun, Yu-kun Onii-san said he needs a rain check for tonight's plans."

"Okay, Miu-chan." Rin states smiling brightly, "But we can all still go. I mean us as a class can go, Shima has an amazing voice for karaoke."

Miu shaking her head, pout growing "I can't Onii-san waits me to go see a doctor that he thinks will help."

"Do you want us to go with you, Miu-chan?" Shiemi asks quietly, "then we can still go out Karaoke-ing afterwards."

"Shiemi-chan!" Miu squeals and hugging the small blonde again, "Yes, that's a great idea!"

Twenty minutes later the gang arrives at a strange shop with a black sigh proclaiming 'LunaS' Cafe', Miu pushing the door open for everyone.

"Hey sorry we're closed, please try again tomorrow." A voice called from somewhere in the darkness.

Miu stepping in with Shiemi trying to pull her back, whispering "Miu-chan please can't we just come back tomorrow like they want?"

"But Onii-san said I had to come here." Miu whined storming in "Where's Doctor Luna?"

"Doctor Luna? Hold up, Miu-chan is that ya?" the voice called back getting closer to them.

Miu calling back "Hai, are you Doctor Luna?"

"No, she's out, Miu-chan." The voice answers, "But you can all sit down till she gets back, I'll have Tsu get you something."

"Wait who are you?" Yukio called out stepping in front of Miu and his class with his guns drawn, "Show yourself!"

"Well, scaredy four eyes you already know me." Shura stepping out from the darkness, "I'm watching Luna's shop while she's out."

"Shura!" Yukio yelping as Miu jumps towards Shura, who is laughing and catching Miu to return the hug. The rest of them jumping as a giant husky with two tails coming out from the kitchen behind Shura, Miu letting Shura go to pet the dog.

"Shura-chan, there better be no one else here," a new voice yelled, "I told you my business is closed for the day!"

Shura laughing and pulling Rin into a drunken hug answers "Yeah but its Miu-chan and the Cram school kids."

A muttering voice sounding in the hall followed by a voice yelling "OUT!" as a body slams through the door, "I warned you, demon to leave! Get out!"

"Umm….excuse me but are you Doctor Luna?" Miu asked cautiously waiting for a person to appear, "Onii-san said you could help me."

"Your Onii-san?" the voice asked, slowly getting closer till a women about the age of 25 with dark brown curly hair and bright green eyes appeared, dragging a male with black hair that seems unconscious, "I know you. You're Miu, yes he did. Fine, you can stay here. Miu come with me."

Yukio looking the women over with a feeling he knows her as she speaks up, "I guess I'll introduce myself, I'm Maria and this is Kay, ignore him." the male groaned "Good you're awake, go apologies to him now!"

"But how, Luna-chan! He's dead remember!" The man shouts making everyone look at him.

Maria laughing, "Then go to his grave and beg. I will not stand for anyone talking bad about mi novio, understand Kay?"

Kay nodding before shuffling off, stopping when he reaches the group of teens and spots Rin and Yukio, "What are you doing here?! Hurry you two have to leave!"

Maria and Miu already up the stairs to the second floor for Miu's exam. Rin shocked at the man's sudden outburst. Yukio putting on his mask, asks calmly "Why? We are guest with Miu-chan."

"Why, he asks. The order has forbid Maria from seeing you two ever again, that's why!" Kay shouts trying to drag them out, the rest of the class left in silence.

Maria reappearing at the top of the stairs, "Kay what are you doing? I hope not causing trouble."

"NOPE!" Kay lies, trying to push Yukio at least out the door, "just leaving like you asked."

"Right, but I didn't say to take Shiro's sons, did I?" Maria snaps turning around and heading back to another room, "Yukio, Rin come up here in five minutes please, I'll look you two over as well. Shura-chan set up the karaoke for the kids and get rid of that beer, you know I hate the stench of alcohol."

Upstairs Miu fidgeting on a doctors table, Maria sighing and taking her hand in her own, "You can relax Miu-chan. I already know your mother is an angel, I know you have anti-angel burns on your wings and ankle. Allow me to look at them I promise to help if I can."

"Onii-san said there wasn't any way to help them. My wings will never let me fly." Miu sighs, "I just want to know what it's like. I won't mind if I can never fly again."

Maria smiling brightly at her as she takes off the jacket and combat boots reveling her wings and two burns on each ankle. Looking them over, Maria notices something strange "Miu-chan, did the chains have a symbol on them?"

Miu thinking back, nods yes. Maria getting up and grabbing one of the many medical books before flipping to a seemingly random page to show Miu the symbols on said page "is the symbol on this page."

Miu looking at the page before pointing to one of the symbols in the top row. Maria cussing before turning away.

"Ne, what's wrong Doctor Luna?" Miu asks softly.

Maria turning around and forcing a smile "Well there's good news and bad news, good news there's a way to stop the spreading and maybe even reverse it."

"And the bad news?" Miu asks hope slightly falling now.

"Bad news is you'd need your father or one of your stronger brothers to give you the blood to make the antidote." Maria replied.

Down stairs Shura puts on a video, the screen flickered on reveling a man with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair speaking into a camera, "Hello my little pretties in the future. This is the third tape-ment of my beloved Maria and her silly novio Shiro."

"Oi, Kip come on we are gonna be late to school!" A female voice sounds off the screen causing the man to quickly shut off the video. Moments later on the screen three people sitting on the grass with a voice over "That lovely girl is my beloved Maria, the guy sitting next to her is her novio Shiro and the last guy is Mephisto, let's spy on them again."

The image changes slightly as it gets tighter on the group. "I'll never get this in time!" Shiro yelps throwing his book on the ground, "I'll just take the fail and do better next week."

"Shiro..." Maria scolding "let me help you study at least."

"Why Maria-chan, Shiro-kun here won't pass. Demon Pharmaceuticals is his worst subject." Mephisto hums, "I don't think even having the best student helping him, he could do it."

"Mephisto!" Maria squeals taking the book from the ground and placing it on her lap, "now what are you stuck on, Shiro."

"Ghosts and ghouls..." Shiro mutters, "I just can't remember the treatments."

"Ghouls use acid in their bites so use aloe to sooth the wound then clean with holy water and administer the antivenin about every few hours for at least three days, the person attacked needs plenty of rest." Maria states dusting off the book, "Ghost on the other hand won't attach in normal ways, mostly they want to full the wish they lost in life." Mephisto and Shiro sitting there amazed, Maria yawning and handing the book back to Shiro "ne, does that help?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll do well still." Shiro mumbles.

Maria giving him an evil smile, "I won't kiss you unless you pass."

"WHAT!" Shiro yelps "No kisses... fine, but you have to kiss me for every question I get right."

"Deal." Maria yawns.

"Tired, Maria-chan?" Mephisto asks coyly, "why don't you sleep on Shiro-kun."

Maria sending him a quick glare before leaning on to Shiro's shoulder, "Shut up Mephisto-kun, I am not tired I just want to be by mi novio."

Mephisto holding back a laugh "Okay Maria-chan."

Shiro smiling as Maria falls fast asleep and flops to lay in his lap. A voice over "awww... my sweet beloved Maria fast asleep in the sun."

Mephisto and Shiro quizzing each other for five minutes before Maria wakes up screaming.

"Shiro!" Maria cries out as Shiro grabs her shoulder, "I had the worst dream."

Shiro holding her close as Mephisto grabbing out a water

hbottle from her bag to give her, both asking "What was the dream?"

"You were there Shiro, but...but it didn't seem like you. It was like you were posed, there was a boy too. He had an aura about him, almost like yours Mephisto that blue flame but his didn't seem as evil"

"I resemble that remark Miss Maria! I am not totally evil and that boy may be my brother Amaimon." Mephisto spoke trying to remain calm and not panic.

Maria shaking her head, "I know Amaimon, this boy is younger. But you try dragging him to Gehenna, Shiro, but before you can you stabbed yourself muttering something..."

Shiro looking at her confused and hurt before kissing her softly, "Why would I do that. That would mean leaving you, Maria"

"Give me back my son," Maria replies quickly returning the kiss.

"Give me back my son..." Shiro repeats, "why would I say that then kill myself."

Maria shaking and shrugging her shoulders in reply before yawning again "cn I nap in your room Shiro?"

Shiro blushing brightly before getting up with Maria and walking off.

The screen going black, leaving the class in suspense

* * *

please review, it really does help.


End file.
